From beginning to end
by blo0d StaiNed Rose
Summary: *Slash* Paul/Emmet....From beginning to end


**Beginnings and Endings **

Warning: There will be slash. If you do not like it, then do not read it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I own nothing, and I do this for fun.

I hope you like it, it's a bit unique as in, there is not much with this pairing going around, but I find them so intriguing and so well placed together. I hope you will like it. I don't know if I will write more about this pairing. Although I have some plots in my mind. If I do, I will post it as a new chapter here, and maybe do a small collection of unique pairings.

_The dark brown orbs locked with his honey orbs. No, this can't be happening. Not to me. I turn around and run. Run as far away as possible. I always thought that the day that I would find my imprint would be a happy day. I still could not believe it. _

_I run through the forest and in to my house locking every door possible. This could not be happening to me…no, not to me. This is a nightmare. A stupid, nightmare. I could here them outside my room, lurking, trying to decide how to deal with me. I was not coming out. Not now, not ever. The shame I felt, right now was not something I am going to share with any of them._

"Babe, wake up it's time for you to go to work" he opened his eyes looking up at the beautiful creature above him. He smiled. He still could not believe his lack, he could not believe how happy his life turned out to be. He could not believe how he could deny his happiness for so long. He pulled the other downwards, slowly kissing him, savoring every moment he missed, every moment he denied himself to have.

"_Come out! No one is blaming you Paul. We can find a way around it." Sam tried to reason with me. I would hear none of it. What did they know anyway? It's not like they were the ones who imprinted on someone forbidden. It's not them, that they have to stay confined in a room so that he won't go running up to him. Don't go beginning to him, to at least give him a chance. This shouldn't be happening to me. I was not suppose to be feeling this way. Why do the fates hate me so much._

"Do you know, how much I love you?" Paul asked him. His dark orbs full of love and admiration for the man he was not suppose to ever talk to. For the man he was supposed to kill. For the man, fates made him the center of Paul's world. He leaned down and kissed him. If there was heaven, then Paul found it, in his arms.

_After weeks of no end, the pack managed to make me come out of the house. I was weak. My skin, paler than usual. My spirit, too low for anyone to really recognize me as Paul. For I did not have the strength to fight with anyone. I did not have the strength to be my fiery self. The sun was too bright, the green of the trees to vibrant. I did not see him from that day in the meadow again. I hoped that I would not see him again, for I knew I would not be able to resist. I would not be able to make my self run away once again. I would beg and grovel for a bit of his attention. And if he did not give it to me, I might as well kill myself. I could live with not knowing, but I could not live with rejection._

"And, I love you too" his warm voice, washed over him. Like a warm blanket, in the middle of winter. He was, his night and day. Without him, he could not go on. Paul sighted, snuggling closer to his lover. The contrast in temperature was so comforting and soothing, he was having a hard time to wake up fully.

_Meeting him was unavoidable though. I was patrolling with Jacob. He was the only one strong enough that I trusted to hold me back, if by chance I met him again. I felt safe in the reservation and inside the borders as he couldn't come in or he would break the treaty. Jacob, felt sorry for me. I could read it in his mind. Everyone were. He was always trying to convince me, that maybe it was not that bad…but I couldn't hear it. It was hard to stay away, but I had to do it. But then I saw him. He was with that blond woman, he was holding her hand. And my heart was breaking. He kissed her, and I was dead. Dead inside. I tried to attack her, but Jacob held me back. I run away again. _

"Babes, you really need to wake up now. Sam is going to have my head in a platter if you are late once again." He could only nod. He didn't want to leave. This was the hardest part of his day. Waking up, and having to leave his mate behind. He did that in the past so many times, and although he knew that this time, he was going to see him in a few hours, he couldn't bring his heart to do it anyway.

_And it was back to the beginning. I was locked inside my room, refusing to come out. But then, I smelled him. He was here. I couldn't understand why? I didn't get why. "Paul open the door." It was him. I don't know how I knew, but there was no mistaking in that it was him. "Paul, I don't like repeating my self." And I could do nothing but obey. I guess, he knew that I could not go against his wishes. How I hated this, being a puppy to someone. And that someone not even liking you. And the worst part, you don't have the strength to say no to him. _

_He came in, he was a bit taller than me. Looking in his eyes I could see nothing but kindness. I didn't get it. I don't get it. He sat by me, gently gathering my hands in his own. "I know" he whispered. This is not happening to me. And now? Now what was going to happen. I didn't know. But what followed, is something that even I could not believe. _

"But I don't want to go to work today" he whined. Emmet huffed. They had the same problem, every damn morning. "Don't make me turn it into a command Paul." He huffed. Paul stood up, and Emmet had a hard time not commanding him back to bed. But Paul, had to work. And he, well he had a dinner to prepare. A dinner for him, and his husband and their 5 year anniversary.


End file.
